


Comfort and Chill

by Foxberry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Mikasa Ackerman, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Begging, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nervous about his first time with Jean, Marco brings his girlfriend Mikasa along for support. He finds comfort and support between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works since September last year and it's nice to finally have this done. Thank you for all the support of this one. I hope it's everything you were hoping for!

“It’ll be fine,” Mikasa promised with a kiss on the back of Marco’s neck. Her arms wrapped around his middle, gentle and soft as she always was around him. She ran her hand across the hem of his binder reassuringly, prompting his breathing and his heart rate to slow. “Everything will be okay.”

“But what if he--?” Marco asked, tilting his head back to catch a glimpse of Mikasa’s cheek. Leaning against her he felt safe, secure, that all of the worries building up in his head might just slip away at the sound of her voice, and her touch on his skin. Mikasa was the warmth of a comforter on a cold morning. She would hold him and speak to him like the whisper of a good dream and everything around him would feel lighter.

She kissed his cheek with a soft chaste touch and sent a smile to Marco’s lips. “He is going to love you.” She sounded so calm and sure when she whispered in his ear. Even with the nerves of waiting on Jean’s bed in only his underwear, her presence made the whole situation seem all the less frightening. Mikasa was right with him, just as exposed in her lace underwear, legs wrapped around either side of him as if to hold him from all sides.

Marco peered around Jean’s small studio flat. His bed lay in the back corner, sofa and tv not far away, and the kitchen up in the front. The bathroom door lay barely a metre away with the sound of the shower coming to a sudden stop with the shriek of the old taps. The air in Marco’s lungs rushed out in his surprise. “Do you think he’ll be okay with this? I’m not --”

Mikasa hushed his concerns with a hug around his middle, resting her chin in the crook of his neck. “He was beside himself when you turned up.” She followed his gaze over to the bathroom door. “He’s probably taking a long time because he’s just as nervous as you.”

He continued to stare, waiting for the door to open as soon as he looked away. He wanted to be ready. It all felt like so much going on at once. He whispered his concerns, “Is he okay with you being here?”

She shrugged and hugged him tighter to her, whispering soft sounds to comfort him. “You know, I think Jean wouldn’t do something he didn’t want to do.” Her humming in his ears of an old familiar tune did little to calm his nerves.

Marco hunched his shoulders self-consciously. He still felt the doubt aching in his muscles as all the questions it raised surged through his mind. “But --”

“I’m going to be right here,” Mikasa whispered, leaving a light kiss on his neck. It said everything else that she left unsaid, that she would keep him safe, that she would not be leaving him.

He remained tense despite her words, turning to search her eyes for the truth. Still trapped in the increasing grip of her arms wrapped around him, he failed. His eyes fell to his lap and he quietly added, “You don’t really like this kind of thing...”

Her arms squeezed around him. “I can enjoy it if it’s with you.” She nuzzled her face into his neck and left another warm kiss across his skin. It sent a calming shiver through his already trembling body.

Marco pushed himself away and turned around in her lap to draw her close. Diving his free hand into her hair, he pulls her close for a gentle kiss. Her lips were just as soft and warm as he had hoped. The hums between them drowned out the swirling thoughts in his head and  when they finally parted, she asked, “Would it help if I helped you relax?”

“What?” Marco asked in turn, confused but letting Mikasa move him back into her lap. She pulled him against her chest again. Her hands were firm and confident, snaking across his chest and tugging him closer.

Once Marco had settled in comfortably again, Mikasa’s hand trailed down his stomach to the hem of his boxers. Now her voice sounded as nervous as his. “I could...”

Immediately aware of what she meant, Marco froze. “We’ve not…” There was no part of him that wasn’t curious as to what she had in mind. He watched her hands as if helpless to the sound of her voice. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t imagined what it might be like with her.

“I’ve heard you before.” Her voice coaxes a warm flush up his chest. It stings as it reaches his cheeks and once again his shoulders hunch together at the very idea she has heard him at his most intimate.

Marco stares at the end of the bed, hiding his gaze from the bathroom door should Jean walk out and see what lay in his eyes. “That’s so embarrassing,” he muttered in a rush. It had never been something they had talked about, preferring to leave things as cuddles and kisses just as Mikasa liked it. He had never realised she might have heard him touching himself in the dead of night when he thought she might be sleeping.

Her laugh was as gentle as his hands, a silvery note in the otherwise thick air of Marco’s anticipation. “I thought it was cute.” The sound of a smile on her lips made the warmth in his face shoot back down his neck. The very sound of her happy was music to his ears.

Placing a hand over her knee, he let worries cloud his mind. They spilled from him in jittery bursts of sounds, trying to sound less hopeful and more concerned. “B-but you don’t have to do this or be here. I didn’t think you would want to…” He bit his tongue and pressed his lips together. He had said enough.

Mikasa took a long, deep breath before she responded. Her hands rubbed slowly up and down his arms, still comforting, still a calming influence on the nervousness in his chest. “Would it help?” Her voice was still as curious but flat and serious as if she was offering him a ride home.

“Maybe,” Marco admitted with a shrug. No sooner than he had spoken, Mikasa’s hand delved underneath the hem of his boxers. Her motion was so quick and so smooth that all Marco could do was gasp. “You don’t have to do this for me.”

Her fingers drummed across his stomach, playing with the elastic of his cotton boxers. “You’re my partner and I want to make you happy.” She teased her under the band just a little bit more. “Would you like me to… touch you?”

Her fingers brush across him, working their way down at a painfully slow pace. Marco was too lost for words to tell Mikasa to hurry. He was still in disbelief that she would want to touch him at all. “Y-yes.”

When her fingers brushed over him, he moaned in surprise. Her fingers were warm from rubbing across his body and now they rubbed him in a place she’d never touched. Marco resisted the desire to say ‘Yes’ one more time, but turned to check with her once again. “Are you sure?”

“I’m curious.” She circled her fingers even slower as she spoke. Her brows drew together, feeling her way around and peering down Marco’s body with the smallest of smiles. There was a sense of accomplishment, of victory, in the breathy way she stated, “I can get such pretty sounds out of you.”

Trying to slow his breathing and calm the excitement at her touching him, Marco rolled his eyes back into his head and quickly asked, “How many times have you heard me?” Curiosity burned in him too. Unfamiliar ground felt thrilling in this moment. Though it might have been how skilled she was at making him feel good.

In her answer, she shrugged. “I lost count.” Not a hint of nervousness touched her voice. She was still as calm as when they started. Something in that nature of hers made him melt. He could moan and scream and beg and she would simply rub him and touch him and hold him close with a straight-faced ease.

He wondered how she managed to be so capable of undoing him, calming him, and easing him with the sound of her voice and touch of her fingers. “Do you…”

She answered before he could finish, “Yeah… I still have a libido.” She shrugged again. Her fingers slowed as if she could hear him better at a slower pace. Marco jolted and moved his hips in time with her motions, lost to her power over him.

“O-oh, right.” Marco shook himself out of the daze he found himself sinking into and cleared his throat. “I’ve not heard you…” He had never known Mikasa to give into the cravings he had never suspected her of. There was so much more to her than he knew.

With a genuine curious tone in her voice, she leaned forward over his shoulder to catch the corner of his eye. “Would you like to?” There was no smirk or teasing to her tone. She meant it.

“Uh-hh...” Marco stuttered sounds. She had heard him who knows how many times but to hear her might be his undoing. Though sitting on Jean’s bed and waiting for him to step out of the bathroom and see him like this with Mikasa could perhaps undo him sooner.

Mikasa chuckled lowly, rubbing over his arm with her free hand. It meant safety and belonging, everything Marco wanted, and he found himself sighing in agreement between Mikasa’s soft words. “You’re enjoying this.”

He laughed in kind, lowering his voice for just the two of them to hear. “I am currently on a hot guy’s bed while being touched by my girlfriend.” Despite his gritted teeth, his breathing shuddered, letting out sighs and shivers with every jerk of his hips.

Mikasa hummed in his ear and left the lightest of kisses. Its touch still lingered in the absence of her lips. “I could do more of that.” Her hand stopped, lifting above his skin and pulling at the elastic of his boxers with her wrist.

Before he could understand what she meant, he moved his hips impatiently, seeking her touch again in his neediness. Her hand then moved its way down his thigh, stroking over the skin while she thought in silence. Resisting the urge to beg her to continue, Marco asked, “What do you mean-- Ohhhh.”

In one swift motion, Mikasa slid her fingers down to his entrance and teased him with a finger. She pressed in gently with her middle finger. “If that’s okay with you. I figured you’d waited long enough.” She hovered her finger there, moving it to be sure he could feel it.

Ever fibre of him wanted to moan for her to go on, but he couldn’t shake how new this was and how she might be doing all of this for him, and only for him. “Mikasa, please, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.” His brows drew together in worry. His head tilted back to look at her but she nuzzled against him to ease his worries.

When he didn’t complain, she slipped her middle finger slowly into him. Marco threw his head back to bury it against her neck, sighing at the new sensation. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like. Consider it curiosity on my part.” With each new thrust of her finger, she became faster, hitting against Marco’s boxers and humming in satisfaction at every noise Marco made.

Marco reached up to work his hand through Mikasa’s hair, knotting his fingers in as if he were about to fall away. He whispered between more gasps and moans, “I like your curiosity.”

The bathroom door opened with a cry from its hinge. Marco saw Jean’s foot before his face appeared from behind the door. He stepped into the room scratching the shaggy dampness of his hair, completely naked but for a pair of silk boxers. Catching his breath, he paused, his mouth hanging open at the sight of Marco and Mikasa already busying themselves upon his bed.

Marco’s eyes widened. Of all the things he had imagined for their first time, this had not been it. Again his face flushed, heat rushing through his body. He was almost overwhelmed by Mikasa’s knees by his side and Jean’s eyes on his gasping face.

Jean’s face changed between smiles and the slightest look of concern but behind it all he couldn’t hide the intense fascination with the scene he had walked in on. “You’ve started without me,” he stated it in his surprise.

“J-Jean.” Marco stared, unable to look away, eyes still half-glazed from Mikasa’s fingers. Gulping, he let his eyes wander over Jean’s body, from his wide shoulders to his thin waist to the muscles he worked so hard to build in his arms. Marco had imagined what he might look like beneath his clothes and none of what he saw was a disappointment. He wondered if he had met Jean’s expectations.

Behind him Mikasa shrugged, nudging Marco and removing her fingers with slow satisfaction. “Don’t worry, we haven’t gotten very far.” Tracing her hands up Marco’s stomach, she pressed her head against his ear before patting and smoothing his boxers down. “He’s still dressed.”

“M-Mikasa!” Marco moaned out, closing his eyes. Whether he didn’t want her to stop or if it was at what she said so casually to Jean, he wasn’t sure. He felt so exposed before Jean, who had continued moving towards them, judging by the footsteps he heard.

When he opened his eyes again, Jean stood by the bed, his hands limp on either side of his boxers, thinly veiling the erection trapped by its silk. Marco covered his mouth with the back of his hand. He couldn’t believe this was happening, even as Jean crawled his way onto the bed and sat on his knees between Marco’s legs.

“I-I’m sorry.” Marco pressed his lips together, wondering what Jean must be thinking while he looked down on Marco lying in Mikasa’s arms. She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him, hushing him to try ease the embarrassment.

“Don’t be,” Jean remarked with a small smile and a gentle look in his eye. His gaze lingered on Marco’s knees, his legs, his chest, and finally settled on his eyes. “I kind of like it.”

Marco had to check to be sure, but staring up into Jean’s eyes he found nothing else there. He could hardly believe the guy he had just started seeing wanted him, wanted this _with_ him. It seemed too good to be true.

“Would you like to take over?” Mikasa asked bluntly, disrupting Marco’s thoughts and jolting Jean to attention. He had almost completely forgotten where he was, too focussed on watching Marco to remember why he was there.

“Oh my god...” Embarrassed by his girlfriend’s candor, Marco shuffled himself uncomfortably between her legs. She was bound to say something else just as honest and blunt and embarrass him ever further. “Mmm-Mikasa please…” he tried to scold but lost all will to fight her in her arms and under Jean’s eyes. He was hopelessly trapped between them, and he didn’t mind one bit.

“He’s a bit nervous.” Mikasa nipped at his ear, tugging him up further to lie against her chest. He could feel the lace of her bra against his back. He never understood how she was so comfortable with her body. “I wanted to help him relax.

Jean placed a hand on Marco’s knee. His touch was hesitant, more so than it had been up until now. Where Mikasa was warmth and comfort, Jean was like the bite of a cold wind, sparking a faint shiver in Marco’s skin at every light brush of his fingers. His presence sent a thrill through Marco, making him want to be close to Jean all over again.

“I-If he’s okay with me…”  Jean leaned forward, sliding his hand down Marco’s thigh, testing the boundaries of where he could move his hands. Marco didn’t move, frozen beneath the cool touch of Jean’s hands, waiting patiently to see where they would venture. Jean’s eyes turned from the peak of Marco’s inner thighs in his boxers to the nervous fluttering of Marco’s eyelashes.

Marco opened his mouth to speak but only one sound came out, “I…” Silently he nodded, happily, eagerly, and forced himself to relax his face into a smile. He still couldn’t believe this was happening.

Clearing her throat and pushing Marco a little closer to Jean to free herself, Mikasa offered, “I can leave you both to it if you like.” She searched for an answer in their eyes and leaned to the side to stand.

Before she could get up from the bed, Marco latched onto her forearm, desperate for her to stay. “Mikasa, please don’t go.” Though he wouldn’t admit it aloud, he was too afraid to let her leave him here when she had calmed his nerves so much so far. He just hoped Jean would not be upset by his attachment to her, by his need for her to stay and see him through.

“Are you sure?” Mikasa asked, slowly settling back into her position and nestling Marco back between her legs. He felt comfortable there, eased by the way he could feel the strength in her thighs on either side of him. Over his shoulder, she asked Jean the same. “Are you okay with this? I will not be joining you.”

“Um…” Jean began, completely caught by surprise by her question. He placed a reassuring hand on Marco’s thigh and tapped his fingers in erratic movements. His face flushed with red, eyes unable to look up past Marco’s nose, and his voice quivered in his uncertainty. “I’ve not really had an audience before, but if you need her, Marco…”

Marco nodded sheepishly, unable to form his lips into words. He turned his head from Jean, leaning over him, edging closer on his hands, and Mikasa behind him, breathing steadily, tracing her fingers across his skin.

“So what do I do?” Jean asked, placing his hands firmly on either side of Marco’s hips. He was close enough to kiss and press himself against Marco but held himself up, mere inches from Marco’s face. His eyes searched with a genuine curiosity that Marco hadn’t seen before.

Pulling his arms closer to his body, Marco murmured to himself, “This can’t be happening.” Both of their hands on him felt a mixture of calming and nerve wracking. He wasn’t sure if he should move or stay put, relenting to whatever it was they wanted to do with him. There was something attractive in just letting go in their presence.

Mikasa’s hands edged under the hem of Marco’s binder. “Take off your binder first, hmm?” Her finger traced up his chest and over the fabric, running along the zipper to the top of the binder. With her thumb and forefinger she took the slider into her hand and awaited Marco’s response.

“I-I… I should… but I feel so exposed.” Talking to his chest seemed the best Marco was capable of. Though Mikasa had seen him before, helped him undress before, it was different this time. Her hand waited, hovering above his chest, rubbing the slider of the zip between her fingers. Jean simply watched on quietly, and so very close.

She let go of the zip and nudged him up. Her thoughtful humming couldn’t stop the way his heart took to percussing in his chest. With a straight, calm tone, she offered, “I’ll take off my bra.” It sounded more of a trade, a decision already chosen, when she said it that way.

Jean pulled back a little, resting on his legs, hands awkwardly perched on both of Marco’s thighs. He looked more awkward than Marco had seen him and in between his face and Mikasa’s offer, Marco wasn’t sure where to look. “Mikasa…”

She cradled the side of his face with her hand. Her touch as always held a subtle strength, letting him know that everything will be okay, and that she would do whatever she could for him. “It’s fine.

“Should I not look?” Jean squeaked, shoulders hunching up, concerned he had walked in on a much more private moment than he had intended. Marco almost felt sorry for him. Mikasa and he had known each other long enough and well enough to be comfortable like this. Jean was an outsider.

Mikasa didn’t hesitate to answer him with her own question. “Do you like boobs?” She didn’t laugh or smile. Her tone was as serious as if she had just asked him if he liked tea with just a hint of expectation that he would say yes. “I don’t really mind. They’re just boobs.”

She doesn’t hesitate then to reach behind her back and undo the clasp of her bra. Though he couldn’t see her remove it, Marco could feel the movements behind him as she slid a bra strap off each arm, and he found a certain satisfaction in watching Jean fight within himself as to whether he should enjoy her undressing.

After tossing her bra across the room, she pulled Marco back against her chest, pressing up against the fabric of his binder. He gulped at the feel of her bare chest against him and at the way her hand reached around to pull down slowly on his binder zipper. It came free easily in her hands. After all, hesitation had never been one of Mikasa’s strong suits.

“There we go.” The binder came off easily in Mikasa’s hands, one arm after the other, leaving Marco feeling more comfortable and incredibly more nervous. He resisted every urge to cover his chest, instead watched Jean’s eyes nervously linger across him, unsure of where to look. Mikasa took no notice of it. “Now your pants.”

Marco resisted the urge to squeal. It was all coming on so fast. “I’m not sure I’m ready.” His chest unbound, he breathed heavily, becoming more aware of how wide his legs were spread with his feet on either side of Jean.

Jean choked in his hurry to reply, finally finding a place he could speak and offer help. “I can take mine off if it helps.” He immediately turned his eyes to Mikasa, pulling an awkward smile. “If you’re okay with--”

Her curt nod silenced him. “I’m here. I wouldn’t be if I wasn’t.” Her hands wrapped around Marco’s middle, pulling him close to ground herself. Marco’s heart fluttered at the soft touch of her breasts on the bare skin of his back. He’d been too distracted to notice it before.

“Right…” Jean undressed nervously, keeping his focus fixed on Marco’s face, and bit his lip. Below him, Marco watched transfixed as Jean ever so slowly pulled down the hem of his boxers. Nervous laughter and slow breathing followed along with it. 

Jean sighed when his erection came free. “Fully naked,” he announced, still just as nervous, shoulders hunched together at his sudden exposure and awkwardly shuffled his boxers down and off his legs. He bit his lip hard when Marco’s eyebrows rose just a little in their interest. “I’m not much but--”

“It’s fine. You’re fine.” Marco interjected with a smile. It quickly melted to lidded eyes and an open mouthing gasping for air. He reached out slowly, holding himself back, eyes fixated on Jean’s crotch. Marco licked behind his teeth as Jean obliged him and moved forward to brush himself against Marco’s fingertips.

Mikasa tucked her fingers under Marco’s boxers. “Your turn, Marco.” Closing his eyes, Marco took a deep breath and held it when she slipped his boxers down his legs. The way they glided down his body made him shiver. The very idea that Jean was probably looking over him, taking in every inch of his skin, made his legs shake in the anticipation of opening his eyes. It felt so much safer this way, with both of them here, non-judgemental and supportive. Part of him wanted to cry.

“So… yeah…” Peeking from behind his tightly closed eyes, Marco hunched his shoulders up despite Mikasa’s reassuring rub of his arms. He couldn’t bear to point out the obvious. “There it is.” Jean’s face came into focus, but Marco couldn’t read the expression there. Here he was, exposed to the guy he was dating, and hoping, desperately, that Jean would stay.

Without hesitation, Jean crawled closer and leaned to kiss Marco on the forehead. “Were you worried I was going to chicken out?” His lips left kiss after kiss down Marco’s face, leaving a tingling trail in their wake. Mikasa’s hand quietly and assuredly grasped Marco’s hand and pulled it up to Jean’s shoulder. They paused, staring at each other before breaking into a smile.

Tilting his chin, Marco returned a delicate kiss on Jean’s lips, savouring the moment with a low hum. Up close Jean’s eyes appeared so tender, so open, and so willing to stare at the freckles on his face. He admitted quietly, almost embarrassed he had thought it at all, “A little.”

Mikasa hugged him with her thighs. “It was hardly a little.” She leaned to rest her chin in the crook of his neck, earning a bashful chuckle from her partner. Her breath on Marco’s ear was like a soft kiss on its own.

Jean’s hand cupped Marco’s cheek, holding it steady despite Marco’s attempts to look away and hide his face. “If you’re you then that’s that.” He pressed his forehead against Marco’s, closed his eyes, and made a silent wish. When he pulled back again, much to Marco’s dismay, he locked eyes with Mikasa and together they nodded as if a secret pact was passing between them.

“Can I…” Jean asked finally. One hand trailed down Marco’s thighs while he moved in close to rest all his weight on the other. Exhaling, Jean ran his fingers nervously over Marco’s dick. Marco’s back arched at the sudden attention.

Lost for words, Marco nodded and moaned, pushing his hips up against Jean’s hand. “Ye-yeah.” His breathing quickened, gasp after gasp as Jean circled around and around his entrance. He stifled his breathy moans with a bite of his lip, tilting his head back and pressing against Mikasa’s chest. Her arms hoisted him back as he started to slide down and held his body up firm. With her support, he let himself close his eyes and melt into her arms at Jean’s touch.

Jean pressed lightly at Marco’s entrance, edging one finger in. “We’ll just keep things simple, okay?” His thrusts began slow, painfully slow, testing out his own touch. His gaze could not leave Marco’s lidded eyes and the way his mouth hung open, allowing the air to rush in and out of his mouth to fill his lungs.

“He’s rather enjoying this, Jean.” Mikasa’s voice took Marco by surprise and he bucked his hips out of instinct, feeling the way Jean’s finger curled inside him, coaxing more and more sounds out of him. “Don’t hold back on my account.”

Marco moaned just that little bit louder, entertained by the way Jean’s eyebrows rose at how he must look in Mikasa’s arms like this. Growing bolder from the look on Jean’s face, he begged, chest rising higher as his need took over, “Kiss me.”

Jean leaned forward and obliged. His lips met Marco’s around the huffs and moans, soft and wet and desperate. Jean pulled away before Marco could pull him in further and darted a look at Mikasa. Nervously, he considered her and asked, “Should I include you?”

“It’s fine.” She dismissed him with just a shake of her head, tugging lightly on Marco. Leaning against her, he seemed to breathe a little heavier as they talked above him.

Jean shrugged and nodded in return, slowing the movement of his fingers inside of Marco with teasing motions. His eyes didn’t glance away from Mikasa’s. “I feel a little bad that you’re just… there.”

She rubbed over Marco’s chest, almost protectively, and tilted her head to consider them both. Leaning closer, she added in a low voice, “I can do some work from here.” Her fingers teased across his skin, feather-light touches that circled around Marco’s most sensitive of places. He shivered beneath her touch and rolled his eyes back into his head. “It’s entertaining… though there’s one thing you could do for me.”

“Hmm?” Jean hummed back, trying to keep his pace as Marco opened his eyes again and parted his lips with breathless gasps.

Just as Marco glanced between them both, Mikasa quickly reached forward to grab Jean by the chin and pulled him into a kiss. Her lips met his with such force that all he could do was hopelessly work his lips against her. She deepened it immediately, flicking her tongue against him, making him breathless in her persistence. Lips curling up into a smile, thoroughly pleased with herself, she nibbled across his bottom lip. She parted from him with a smile still on her face.

Jean stared at her smug expression with bewilderment all over his face, but it was quickly broken by Marco’s loud gasp. Jean’s fingers thrusted in with a jolt, evoking a moan straight from Marco’s mouth. “Oh god.” He bucked his hips needily against Jean’s fingers, staring up at his girlfriend and his lover, undone by both of them at once.

Mikasa chuckled and shook the strands of her hair brushing across her cheek. “I had a hunch.” She worked her arms around Marco’s middle again, holding him in a firm embrace, and nodded for Jean to continue.

He removed his fingers slowly and sat back up on his knees. He took a moment to reach over and pull a bottle of lube and a condom out of the drawer. His eyes avoided both Marco and Mikasa’s gaze, nervously struggling with the packet. His audience made his fingers shake as he rolled it down his length, but he managed without too much of a struggle.

Popping the cap of the bottle, he glanced up at Marco again, voice almost shaking. “How are you feeling, Marco?” He poured the lube into his hand before working it up and down himself. He struggled to look Mikasa in the eye like this.

Marco looked at him with begging eyes and bit his lip. “Please, Jean, just fuck me already.” He bucked his hips impatiently, everything between his legs now within full view with his knees raised and wide apart just for Jean.

Jean had no reason to argue with his request and crawled back over him with a nervous smile on his face. “O-okay.” Daring to dart a look at Mikasa, he waited for the slightest tilt of her head before he met Marco’s eyes and pressed in slowly.

A deep breath filled Marco’s lungs and Jean slowly filled him. “Ahh-hhh,” Marco moaned and shivered in Mikasa’s arms. They wrapped around him tighter, each arm a warm reminder of her comforts, of how calm she always was.

As Jean sank into him, Marco watched Jean’s hands place themselves on either side of him. Jean’s mouth fell open as he leaned into Marco, huffs and small moans escaping from him as he tried so very hard to not lose his composure. His thrusts started slowly, carefully, despite Marco’s eager rolls of his hips.

“Mmmmm, Jean,” Marco moaned and grasped at Jean’s sides. He peered up at Jean’s face and let himself relax at the touch from both of them. Jean was trying so hard to be good and gentle, every thrust solely concerned for Marco beneath him. “More, Jean, please.” Marco rolled his hips more, pulled Jean to him, begged in breathy whispers.

Mikasa hummed her approval, running her hands down Marco’s chest and over his stomach to rub circles over his dick. Rolling his eyes back into his head, he sank down her chest as if he melted at her touch. “I don’t think we should deny him, Jean,” she purred by Marco’s ear and sent another shiver through him.

Jean immediately grabbed Marco by the hips and sped up his efforts, spurred on by Marco’s reactions and Mikasa’s encouragement. “N-no,” he huffed between thrusts, beginning to hunch and sweat as he plowed into Marco with increasing speed. “No, we shouldn’t-- hhhh.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” Mikasa muttered under her breath with a sense of curiosity, her fingers moving in time with Jean’s thrusts. Marco pressed himself against her in response and sighed in appreciation, while Jean began to moan, shivering at how responsively Marco moved and shivered and whined because of him.

Marco felt safe pinned between them, between the pleasant familiarity of Mikasa’s calm and exciting novelty of Jean’s worry. His own worries melted away as heat within him rose. It built and curled and tightened as his breaths grew deeper, more desperate. He pulled Jean in for a kiss, seeking a comfort to work his lips against, moaning louder when Jean eagerly deepened the kiss in turn.

Jean’s desperate need grew with every roll of his hips. He grabbed at Marco’s hips, trying to hold onto something as he could feel his peak coming. Beyond his control, he could feel the shaking of his legs but didn’t let himself pull away from the heat of Marco’s mouth. He searched out more intimacy with gentle flicks of his tongue, meeting Marco halfway and nearing that sweet release he wanted so badly with him.

One more moan against his lips was all it took to send Jean over the edge. He came with a grunt and shaking arms, still rolling his hips to keep the motion going. It was quick and almost brutal; so worked up was he by his expectations that his orgasm snuck up on him.

Marco joined him moments later, pulled over the edge by the way Jean’s muscles twitched and how his eyes locked with Marco’s as he finally came. His hips bucked up, muscles tightening through his thighs, tightening around Jean, until the waves passed and he nestled back down against the mattress, exhausted.

“See, it wasn’t that bad,” Mikasa cooed and soothed him with a stroke of her hand through his hair. Marco came down from his peak, letting out a relieved sigh and falling back against Mikasa’s chest. He watched the same relief fall over Jean’s shoulders.

Shrugging his own, Marco snuck a smile up at Mikasa before he turned a grin towards Jean. “Not what I was expecting at all, but damn. Any chance we could do that again?” His hand reached out for Jean’s and held it without any of the nerves he had turned up with. His other hand reached for Mikasa’s hand and entwined her fingers with his. If he was to be this close with anyone, he was glad that it was them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/144012826817/comfort-and-chill-nsfw).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
